


Pet?

by Skybirdday



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Outer Space, Secrets, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: In a bar on the outskirts of the universe, Miime has an interesting conversation.Set after Space Pirate Captain Harlock series.





	Pet?

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the original artist Mr. Matsumoto. I am merely borrowing them for use.

The One Way Saloon was a quieter bar that Miime had been to, but it had every type of alcohol in the universe that you could get.  
So the alien woman was quite happy, sitting and sipping her drink, some amber liquid that made her feel very warm.  
"Lady, may I sit here with you?" asked a voice.  
Miime looked up and saw a tall thin alien woman dressed in a tan jumpsuit with milky white skin, her four lemon drop eyes staring at Miime.  
Miime nodded. "You may sit here with me until my friend comes back. He went to get more drinks for us."  
The other took a seat across from Miime and said "My name is Ji and what is yours?"  
"Miime," said Miime as she sipped her drink.  
Ji glanced at the bar. "Your friend--is he that handsome human that is talking to the bartender?"  
Miime nodded. "Yes."  
Then Ji looked at Miime. "Oh, is he your pet?"  
Miime blinked. "What?"  
"I'm sorry. I always say the wrong thing. If he is not your pet, then your lover or life partner? Is he fully functional?"  
Quietly, Miime drank her drink a before answering. “He is only a friend, not a pet or lover.”  
Ji cocked her head. “Oh, is he available then?”  
“Am I interrupting?” said a deep voice.  
Miime looked up. “Phantom. . .”  
Phantom chuckled as he placed a blue bottle on the table and two clean glasses. His brown eye looked first at Miime and then at the other.  
Ji cowered under the man’s gaze and then rose up quickly from her seat. “I should be going. It was nice to meet you, Miime and you too, Phantom. . .” Then she swiftly glided away as Phantom took her seat.  
Quietly, Miime opened the bottle and poured the contents, filling the glasses.  
“How much did you hear?” asked Miime.  
Phantom smirked, gazing at her over his glass. “Everything.”  
Then they drank in silence until they emptied the bottle with Phantom paying the bartender and left the bar. Before they knew it, they were  
home, the massive pirate ship known as the Arcadia.  
As they ascended the gangplank, the other turned to Miime. “Miime, I wondered what you would tell the other woman.”  
Miime tilted her head. “About what?”  
He smiled. “Which would you prefer?” He laughed before turning, walking up the gangplank even as Miime stared up at his ascending  
form, briefly turning gold before she too followed him. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as I was watching the series Space Pirate Captain Harlock (1978), I got this idea,  
which became this story. Enjoy!


End file.
